weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Zak Saturday Pan
ZakSaturdayRockz's movie-spoof of 1953 Disney film, "Peter Pan"Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:ZakSaturdayRockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Cast * Peter Pan - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Wendy Darling - Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs) * John Darling - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * Michael Darling - Gus (A Troll in Central Park) * Tinkerbell - Hazel (Little Charmers) * Captain Hook - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) * Mr. Smee - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) * Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Slighty (Fox Lost Boy) - Young Bambi * Cubby (Bear Lost Boy) - Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin) * Twins (Raccoon Lost Boys) - Luc and Theo (Looped) * Nibs (Rabbit Lost Boy) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Tootles (Skunk Lost Boy) - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Princess Tiger Lily - Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) * Indian Chief - Batman (Batman; The Animated Series) * Mary Darling - Lucy Wilde Me 2 * George Darling - Gru Me * Nana - Cookie (Pound Puppies) * Red-Haired Mermaid - Suki (ToonMarty) * Black-Haired Mermaid - Miss Moon * Blonde-Haired Mermaid - True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) * Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Michelle Fairchild (PINY Institute of New York) * Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Vana Glama (Sidekick) * Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Frankie Pamplemouse (The ZhuZhus) * Indian Chief's Wife - The Wicked of the Witch of Oz * Brave and Squaw - Wander Over Yonder and Twilight Sparkle Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Brave's Mother In-Law - Ms. Rubella Mucus (Camp Lazlo) * Pirates - Disney Villains, Grim Gloom 7D, Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Black Hat Villainous, Lord Boxman K.O. Let's Heroes Be, Lord Hater Over Yonder and Masterson To The Wayne * Pirate with Acordeon - Scott (Total Drama) Scenes # Zak Saturday Pan Part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right" # Zak Saturday Pan Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family # Zak Saturday Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow # Zak Saturday Pan Part 4 - Zak Saturday Chases His Shadow/Jennifer Shope and Zak Saturday Meet # Zak Saturday Pan Part 5 - Tyler Bowman and Gus Meet Zak Saturday/Hazel in a Sulky Mood # Zak Saturday Pan Part 6 - Zak Saturday Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") # Zak Saturday Pan Part 7 - Meet The Red Guy and the Guards/Rancid Rabbit vs. Savio # Zak Saturday Pan Part 8 - The Red Guy Attacks Zak Saturday and the Darling Children # Zak Saturday Pan Part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Hazel Tries to Kill Jennifier Shope # Zak Saturday Pan Part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians # Zak Saturday Pan Part 11 - Zak Saturday and Jennifer Shope Meet The Mermaids/The Red Guy Kidnaps Diana Lombard # Zak Saturday Pan Part 12 - Zak Saturday Tricks The Red Guy/Saving Diana Lombard # Zak Saturday Pan Part 13 - The Red Guy's Next Plan # Zak Saturday Pan Part 14 - "What Makes The Red Man Red" # Zak Saturday Pan Part 15 - Hazel Helps The Red Guy # Zak Saturday Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Zak Saturday/I Had A Mother Once # Zak Saturday Pan Part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"Captured by The Red Guy # Zak Saturday Pan Part 18 - "The Elegant The Red Guy"/A Bomb! # Zak Saturday Pan Part 19 - Zak Saturday Cares About Hazel # Zak Saturday Pan Part 20 - Battle on the Ship # Zak Saturday Pan Part 21 - The Final Battle/The Red Guy is a Codfish # Zak Saturday Pan Part 22 - Home Again/The End # Zak Saturday Pan Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used * Peter Pan Clips Used * The Secret Saturdays * Supernoobs * Supernoobs: The Movie * Little Charmers * Little Charmers: The Movie * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * CatDog * The Pengiuns of Madagascar * Bambi * Bambi II * Looped * The Fox and the Hound * The Fox and the Hound II * Martin Mystery * Batman Series * Pound Puppies * ToonMarty * Miss Moon * PINY Institute of New York * True and the Magic Kingdom * Sidekick * The ZhuZhus * Lion of Oz * Wander Over Yonder * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Camp Lazlo * Disney Villains * The 7D * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Villainous * OK K.O. Let's Heroes Be * Welcome To The Wayne * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despciable Me 3 * Total Drama Series Gallery Edit Zak Saturday as Peter Pan Jennifer Shope as Wendy Darling Hazel as Tinkerbell Tyler Bowman as John Darling Gus as Michael Darling The Red Guy as Captain Hook Rancid Rabbit as Mr. Smee Savio as Tick-Tock Crocodile Young Bambi as Slightly Kit Cloudkicker as Cubby Luc and Theo as the Twins Young Tod as Nibs Young Copper as Tootles Diana Lombard as Tiger Lily Batman as the Indian Chief Cookie as Nana Suki as Red-Haired Mermaid Miss Moon as Black-Haired Mermaid True as Blonde-Haired Mermaid Michelle Fairchild as Other Red-Haired Mermaid Vana Glama as Other Black-Haired Mermaid Frankie Pamplemouse as Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid Gru as George Darling Lucy Wilde as Mary Darling The Wicked of the Witch as Indian Chief's Wife Wander and Twilight Sparkle as Brave and Squaw Ms. Rubella Mucus as Brave's Mother In-Law Disney Villains, Grim Gloom, Vlad, Black Hat, Lord Boxman, Lord Hater and Masterson as Pirates Scott as Pirate with Acordeon